Save the Olympic Wolf
by helloworld109
Summary: A tale about the fateful flyers from Eclipse. KimxJared


Summary: The humble story about the fateful flyers from Eclipse. KimxJared

A/N: This story, from Kim's POV, is set during chapter four of Eclipse, right after the first Victoria encounter and around the time that Bella makes her visit to La Push.

Sidenote: If you don't know what Jiffy Pop is, I suggest looking up youtube videos online. It's basically the original version of instant popcorn (but using the stove instead of the microwave), if you're not feeling up to browsing youtube.

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot bunny is mine.**

* * *

"I'm back" called Jared as he entered the front door. It was Thursday after school, and we always hung out after he finished his rounds as wolf-boy.

I could barely contain my eagerness as I rushed through my house to greet him properly. When I skidded to a halt right in front of him, he chuckled and swiftly took my face into his hands, and leaned down to kiss me. His fiery lips burnt through my oxygen supply quickly, and I had to pull away before I was completely satisfied. As I was catching my breath, I gazed into his dark eyes. They were deep and distant, as if he wasn't completely focusing on the moment. I normally would've tried to recapture his attention physically, but I recognized this face; this wasn't the expression that would cause severe alarm, though. This face meant that one of his friends was having a rough time; it meant I wasn't going to recapture his interest by toying with his hormones.

"Who?" I asked, without clarifying as he dropped his hands from my face. With our deeply spiritual bond, he'd know what I was asking about. Ah, sometimes I love living in a fairytale.

"It's nothing," he responded, but turned his face away so he wouldn't have to look me in the eye. I stomped my foot and placed my hands on my hips, knowing he couldn't stand to make me unhappy. "Look, Kim, it's none of your business. It's none of _my_ business either, but I just can't get his pain out of my head."

"It's Jacob, isn't it," I murmured. The look on Jared's face told me I'd gotten the truth. "Still? Why can't he just let the little leech-lover –"

"Stop, just stop," he demanded as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Do you really expect him to just move on, especially after last weekend's fight? He still hasn't really recovered from seeing Bella at school."

"Is there anything we can do for him?" I didn't like sitting around all the time while the boys risked their lives for the tribe and the girl. I was sick of just being Lois Lane while everyone else got their chance to be Superman.

"The only thing we can really do is hope he imprints soon, I guess," said Jared as he lifted his hands off my shoulders and reached for his bag. "Can we change the topic? I brought a movie over and everything." He pulled a romantic comedy out of his bag, which caused me to grin. He knew me too well. But I also knew him too well; he was hiding something.

"Weren't we supposed to go hiking today? It isn't raining or anything." I looked at him suspiciously. "You're still hunting the vampire, aren't you?" My voice had shot up an octave or two. I may be accepting of his werewolf hobbies, but I didn't like him being around vampires. Nor did I approve of his protection of the leech-loving heartbreaker. "All for _her_?" I hissed.

"We haven't seen the red-haired vampire since last weekend, and we figure we ran her off for a while," he hedged. I waited for more. My hands returned to my hips when he didn't answer my other questions. He once again turned his head away from me, and sighed. "I needed some new hiking boots if we wanted to go hiking, and… today is Bella's day to work at the Newton's."

"Oh," I spluttered. Of course he wouldn't want to see her after all the pain she'd put Jacob through. I wanted to change the subject, and I felt bad for mentioning Jacob again. "Um, you pop the tape in, I'll make some popcorn," I said as I walked to the kitchen. I pulled out a pan of Jiffy Pop, set it on the stove while lighting the burner, and moved the pan around as the foil expanded slowly. Since the activity left my mind to wander, it did just that. Was there any way that I could help Jared help Jacob? I hated to see them – or pretty much anyone, really – in pain. The romantic in me knew that there was some easy way to get Jacob back to being the happy, sunny Jake that was so terribly missed, if only I could find the way.

All I had to do was make _the girl_ realize that Jake was hurting. Really hurting. She probably already knew, judging by the fact that she'd received letters from him, so I had to go from a different angle.

Appeal to her tree-hugging side, I told myself. She works at the Olympic Outfitters store and thus must be an environmentalist, and Jake is a very endangered species. If I make cute flyers, she's bound to feel guilty, I thought. I could distribute them at places that she's sure to go, like the Newton's store and the school.

As the Jiffy Pop finished popping, my plans fell neatly into place.

The next day at lunch, I set to work on my new project. I went down to the library to print out the text of the flyer. I didn't want the papers to give away too much in case some unsuspecting human cared enough to read it; I simply printed "Save the Olympic Wolf" in large text at the top. Once I had printed one sheet, I drew a picture of Jacob as a werewolf, howling in grief as I'd often seen him.

After I finished the drawing, I headed over to the office store to make a few copies in a bright and obnoxious yellow. She'd definitely have trouble missing _that_.

Once school had ended, I made a run to Forks to drop off the flyers. I stuck a few on some bulletin boards around the high school, and then made my way over to the Newton's. I hopped out of my car and then walked in to complete my mission.

Inside, a woman with highlighted blond hair and a hideous orange vest – which I could only assume was the uniform – was standing the cash register, looking bored. "Um, ma'am, could I put some flyers here? They're to raise awareness about the endangered Olympic Wolves." I tried to put on my best smile.

"Set them here, I guess," she responded. With that, I set the bright yellow flyers down on the already crammed counter, and set back for La Push.

* * *

"I'm back" called Jared as he entered the front door.

I could barely contain myself as I rushed through my house to greet him properly, feeling a vague sense of déjà vu. When I skidded to a halt right in front of him, he chuckled and leaned down to peck me on the cheek. As always, I was eager to see his face again, so I pulled away to properly look at him. He was grinning ear-to-ear, and as much as I would love to say that grin was all for me, I couldn't. I knew him too well.

"Who?" I asked, without clarifying. Of course he'd know what I meant.

"Bella stopped by the rez. I haven't seen Jake this happy in long while."

"That's great!" I replied eagerly. It was more than great, really. I was so excited that my plan had worked. I had finally done something for the pack that had done so much for me. Maybe, for once, I really was Superman instead of Lois. And for just a few hours, all was right in the world, or at least the reservation. And, for the werewolf boys of La Push, maybe it was the only part of the world that really mattered, anyway.

* * *

A/N: Shoutout to my lovely beta Kat, who made this story a whole heckuva lot better than it started out as. Much love and Jiffy Pop!

And much love and Jiffy Pop to those who review! I'd love to have your input about the lovely Kim and how I handled her. Thanks in advance!


End file.
